The invention relates to a function-control device comprising at least one function selector and intended especially to equip the console of a motor vehicle.
Vehicles nowadays are equipped with a certain number of comfort and entertainment functions, such as:
car radio, air conditioning, telephone, data communications service (traffic information, cinema/theatre reservations, weather, etc.), navigation, Internet access, electronic mail, DVD, etc.
In general, these functions are presented in the form of a series of electronics boxes (often according to the DIN standard) with their own control interface, which are installed in the central console.
From the point of view of user-friendliness, this solution makes it possible to delimit the functions well, by grouping them together into areas in the central console.
Unfortunately, the multiplication of the new functions and the limited space on the central console impose a limit on this type of solution.
Moreover, the multiplication of the keys makes comprehension difficult.
Another way consists in offering multi-function control interfaces with the following keys:
setting-up keys;
selection key;
enable key;
cancel key;
menu-access key.
Such an approach makes it possible very substantially to reduce the space used on the central console, but it imposes significant concessions on ergonomics, the understanding of the menus and the speed of access to the function which it is desired to set up.
Moreover, in many cases, a control-interface screen has to be placed beside the keys in order to explain their action as a function of the context.
This is hardly compatible with the ergonomics which are expected in a motor vehicle, one constraint being that the control of the functions should distract the driver""s attention as little as possible.
The invention proposes at least partially to remedy the abovementioned drawbacks.
The basic idea of the present invention is to propose function-control means identification of which is achieved by a symbol which can be changed as a function of the context.
The invention thus relates to a function-control device employing at least one selector which can be shifted between at least two selection positions, characterized in that it includes:
a plurality of actuators which can be controlled by a user and at least some of which drive different functions for at least two different positions of a selector;
symbols, the shifting of which relates to the movement of at least one said selector so as to display the function of at least some of the said actuators driving different functions.
At least one selector may be rotary.
The device may feature at least one tilting device, for example a games joystick, controlling several actuators.
At least one said tilting device and at least one said rotary selector are advantageously coaxial. This is very advantageous from the ergonomics point of view.
The device may feature a knurled wheel coaxial with at least one tilting device, in the rest position.
According to a preferred variant, the device features at least one control element which is both rotary and tilting, so as, by rotation, to control the movement of at least one said selector, and the tilting of which controls several actuators.
At least one actuator can be arranged directly in line with an actuating element, for example a key, which can be controlled by at least one of a user""s fingers.
At least one symbol can be arranged directly in line with an actuator. In the case in which an actuating element is also arranged directly in line with the actuator, there is coincidence in space between the visual appearance and the manual appearance of the control, which is particularly ergonomic.
At least one selector may feature a facade pierced with slots, the movement of the selector driving that of a piece carrying symbols so as to position them selectively opposite the slots.
At least one selector may feature a non-opaque surface, for example a film, exhibiting the said symbols, which is driven by the movement of the selector and which is back-lit in regions where it is desired to make a symbol appear.